


Are You Bored Yet?

by okaystrudel



Category: OMORI (Video Game)
Genre: Almost Kiss, Before getting together, Light Angst, M/M, Set after the good ending, artist sunny, sunny has a hard time expressing his emotions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29815218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okaystrudel/pseuds/okaystrudel
Summary: While Sunny and Basil are putting away some new photos in an album, Basil gets nervous about Sunny's expressionless face and grows worried that Sunny has gotten tired of him.
Relationships: Basil & Sunny (OMORI), Basil/Sunny (OMORI)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 146





	Are You Bored Yet?

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song under the same name by Wallows. I saw this edit and wanted to write smth: https://youtu.be/OFmpnzNmc-o

Sunny and Basil were sitting on Basil’s bedroom floor, looking through the pictures they’d taken earlier that day and putting them away in his latest album. The sunset’s soft, reddish glow was leaking through Basil’s window and casting a warm glow over the photos. Sunny marvelled at how nostalgic it all felt, gently running his thumb over a picture of himself standing on wet sand, holding bread and watching the gulls hover above him in formation.

Basil slipped the photo he was holding into its clear, plastic sheath. In it, he and Sunny were sitting close together, looking down at the one inch wide ghost crab in Sunny’s hands. Basil was visibly delighted to see it, but Sunny’s mild expression betrayed none of his own thoughts, as per usual. Basil took his pen in hand and wrote beside it, “Sunny found a crab in the sand. Aubrey took this picture for us, although she thought it was a bad idea to be holding it. I think it’s pretty harmless… its pincers are so small!”

By now Sunny was attuned to Basil’s slightest cues. He spent enough time being silent beside him over the years to notice little quirks of his and know how he was feeling when he hadn’t said it aloud. He heard Basil breathe out softly, a little slowly. It was a sigh that Basil held in-- a sign that something was bothering him.

“Tell me what you’re thinking,” Sunny said, watching Basil carefully. Basil startled at the question, meeting Sunny’s eyes guiltily. The sunset had colored him too, giving his hair an orange-ish sheen and leaving one side of his face darkened with a well placed shadow. Sunny thought he looked like marmalade.

“I was just thinking, it’s hard to tell if you’re having fun,” Basil admitted. He hesitated before asking the question on his mind. “Are you bored yet? I’m worried, I guess. Worried that maybe you’re sick of doing the same things… sick of being here.”

There was an unspoken end to that train of thought. Are you sick of me? Basil looked scared to hear Sunny’s answer. 

Sunny felt a dull ache in his chest. He held up the photo he’d been looking at and tilted his head, looking at it from a new angle. This little Sunny from four hours ago was watching the birds with blank eyes, as if he could see through them. “I’m having fun.”

Unsurprisingly, Basil didn’t seem sure if he could believe that. Sunny set down the photo and let his head fall onto his friend’s shoulder. He shut his eyes and listened to Basil’s stuttering breathing. Was he anxious about being so close? Sunny felt a little off himself, being so close to Basil. His chest constricted again, squeezing, tugging on his often locked away emotions.

“I think you’re fun to be around,” Sunny said. His eyes fluttered open and he saw Basil’s small, calloused hands resting in his lap. He wanted to reach out and hold them, just like Basil used to when they were kids.

“Ah…” Basil’s hand flew up and awkwardly hovered by Sunny’s face, as if to brush the hair out of his eyes, or hold his cheek, or touch his lips. It faltered and he laid it back down in his lap. “You don’t have to say that. I know… I’m not the best company.”

Sunny wasn’t sure how to tell him otherwise. He’d always found it hard to express himself, preferring studying others and listening to them talk to putting his own thoughts into words. Four years of being a shut in hadn’t helped. After a moment though, it came to him. He and Basil shared a fondness for the silent language of imagery, in flowers, photos, or in art.

“Do you have scratch paper?” Sunny asked, sitting up straight. Basil seemed to miss the feeling of Sunny’s head on his shoulder. He nodded and stood to fetch some paper from the hallway.

When he returned, he brought colored pencils too. Sunny felt the corners of his mouth twitch up into an almost imperceptible smile. Basil must have already known what he wanted to do. Sunny dug out a few shades of orange, red, and yellow from the box, and got started on the outline of a small, sun kissed Basil. Beneath him, Sunny drew a comically large piece of toast, with a butter knife beside it. Everything was smeared with a glossy orange color. Basil laid down on his stomach with his feet in the air, watching Sunny draw up close.

When Sunny finished his doodle of marmalade Basil, he captioned it, “Life jam.” He chewed on the end of his red pencil before drawing a continuation further down the page.

In his drawing, the toast transformed into a dizzy little Sunny, about the same size as marmalade Basil, with an exciting burst of confetti. The tiny orange Basil hugged Sunny, getting his clothes all sticky. The real Sunny stared at his creation. Something was missing. He stole a glance at Basil, who was smiling down at the picture in awe. Smiling… like anyone would, if they felt happy. With shaky hands, Sunny added a wide smile on his doodle counterpart’s face. If only he could do that so easily in real life.

“This is really good, Sunny,” Basil said, tracing Sunny’s smile on the paper reverently. He sat back up suddenly and tilted his head down to match Sunny’s, searching his expression for a hint of that smile. This time, he really did reach out and touch the edge of Sunny’s mouth with one hand. When it registered that he’d done so without thinking, he moved to pull away, but Sunny held his hand in place gently with his own.

“S-Sunny? What…” Basil stammered, turning pink under Sunny’s relentless gaze. He looked like alarm bells were going off in his head. “I think this is a bad idea.”

Sunny felt heat in his own cheeks when he heard that, jerking away from Basil and feeling surprised with himself. What exactly was he feeling, that he had such a hard time showing on his face? That he just couldn’t put into words?

Part of him already knew, but it was hard to make sense of it. Hadn’t he loved Aubrey? Everything felt so cloudy and unclear now, after all those years spent chasing after Basil in his dreams. All he could say for certain was that Basil was right. It would have been a bad idea to kiss him. With their history, it would be a terrible idea to do something like that.

So why did he still want to?

  
  
  
  



End file.
